Angel Heart
Angel Heart - Ascensore per l'inferno (Angel Heart) è un film del 1987 diretto da Alan Parker e interpretato da Mickey Rourke, Robert De Niro e Lisa Bonet. È liberamente tratto dal romanzo Falling Angel di William Hjortsberg del 1978. In un'America anni cinquanta, si susseguono scene di violenza, inseguimenti, incubi ricorrenti, riti esoterici, e scene agghiaccianti. Nonostante l'abbondanza di indizi che conducono rapidamente lo spettatore alla soluzione, l'intreccio è il cammino, come uno psicodramma in un percorso di psicoterapia, che porta un povero ma prestante detective a scoprire l'orribile verità, e che lo trascinerà alla follia, dritto all'inferno.1 Dopo la pubblicazione del libro, William Hjortsberg inizialmente non riuscì a trovare nessuno studio disposto a comprare i diritti per trasporre il romanzo sul grande schermo.23 Finché nel 1985 il produttore Elliot Kastner e il regista Alan Parker mostrarono interesse verso il libro, e decisero di realizzarne una versione per il grande schermo, interamente ambientata a New York, e in parte a New Orleans. Il film venne girato con un budget di $ 18 milioni di dollari, e prodotto dalla Carolco Pictures di Kastner. Le musiche furono invece composte da Trevor Jones.4 Alla sua uscita, il film generò parecchie controversie ed ebbe problemi di censura (soprattutto con la Motion Picture Association of America).4 Angel Heart''incassò poco in Nord America ma acquistò un inaspettato successo, specie in formato video, divenendo in breve un film di culto. Anche la critica accolse positivamente la pellicola, lodando in particolare le interpretazioni dei protagonisti Rourke e De Niro, e definendolo uno dei migliori film horror mai realizzati. Trama New York, 1955. Harry Angel, un giovane investigatore privato di Brooklyn, viene incaricato di indagare sulla scomparsa misteriosa di tale Johnny Favorite, un ex cantante rimasto sfigurato durante una tournée al fronte negli anni della seconda guerra mondiale. Il suo cliente, proveniente da New Orleans, si chiama Louis Cyphre ed è un uomo dall'insolito fascino capace di influenzare negativamente il suo stato d'animo. Angel dapprima si reca alla clinica dove Favorite era stato ricoverato dopo la guerra scoprendo che questi era stato dimesso il 31 dicembre del 1943, un anno dopo essere stato arruolato; successivamente va a casa di Edward Fowler, un medico dipendente dalla morfina che curava Johnny, dove viene a conoscenza che Fowler era stato pagato 25 000 dollari per continuare a far credere che il cantante non fosse mai uscito da quella clinica. Quando in seguito torna a casa del dottore lo trova cadavere, ucciso con un colpo di pistola sparato attraverso l'orbita oculare destra. All'indomani Angel incontra Cyphre in un ristorante per comunicargli l'intenzione di abbandonare il caso, ma costui gli offre 5 000 dollari per proseguire le ricerche. Angel accetta, anche se da giorni ha uno strano sogno ricorrente: una grande festa e un soldato girato di spalle, del quale non riesce a vedere il volto. Le indagini evidenziano che Favorite aveva avuto una storia d'amore con una ragazza nera di nome Evangeline Proudfoot e che aveva anche un'amante di nome Margaret Krusemark, che dopo la scomparsa di Johnny si era ritirata nella Louisiana insieme al padre Ethan. Arrivato a New Orleans Angel si reca da Margaret per avere informazioni su Favorite, ma la donna gli risponde che non ne sa più nulla e che per lei quell'uomo è morto. L'investigatore scopre inoltre che Evangeline - amante di Johnny prima della guerra - è morta lasciando la figlia Epiphany con il nipotino. Angel va a trovare Toots Sweet, vecchio compagno di Johnny Favorite prima della guerra, e pedinandolo finisce per assistere a una cerimonia voodoo alla quale è presente anche Epiphany. Il giorno successivo, recatosi a trovare Toots, lo trova morto. Identica sorte ha subito Margaret Krusemark, con il cuore strappato dal petto. Tornato al motel Angel trova Epiphany con la quale ha uno sfrenato rapporto sessuale e scopre che la ragazza è figlia di Favorite, da lei descritto come un uomo molto malvagio nonché un potente mago voodoo. Il giorno successivo Harry si reca dal padre della Krusemark, Ethan, il quale gli rivela di essere stato lui a pagare 25 000 dollari a Fowler; il vecchio asserisce pure che Johnny aveva venduto l'anima al diavolo per il successo, ma dopo essersene pentito, trovò in un vecchio manoscritto una formula per rubare l'anima ed assumere le sembianze di un'altra persona: per questo motivo la sera di Capodanno del 1942 Favorite si recò a Times Square, con l'intento di trovare una vittima sacrificale, un soldato della sua età. Johnny e Margaret, a seguito di un incantesimo nel quale l'uomo aprì il petto del soldato divorandone il cuore, sigillarono poi la sua piastrina identificativa in un'ampolla conservata dalla donna. Il detective, sconvolto dal racconto, in preda a un attacco di panico corre in bagno a vomitare. Uscito di lì trova Krusemark morto nel gumbo bollente ed allora decide di correre a casa di Margaret dove trova l'ampolla di cui parlava Ethan con dentro la piastrina che porta il suo nome: Harry Angel. A questo punto nel salotto di casa appare Louis Cyphre. Il diavolo, sotto sembianze umane, rivela a Johnny Favorite - alias Harry Angel - la verità, ossia che l'investigatore stesso è l'autore di tutti quegli omicidi. Resosi conto di essere Johnny Favorite, scappa al motel dove trova due agenti di polizia accanto al cadavere di Epiphany riversato sul letto. Qui capisce che la ragazza è in realtà sua figlia, con la sua piastrina al collo che lo incastra dell'omicidio. Harry/Johnny sale su un ascensore che lentamente lo conduce verso l'abisso eterno. Produzione Regia e sceneggiatura Il regista Alan Parker nel 2012 Dopo la pubblicazione nel 1978 del romanzo ''Falling Angel, William Hjortsberg cominciò a valutare l'ipotesi di adattare il romanzo sul grande schermo. Richard Sylbert, un costumista amico di Hjortsberg, propose lo script a Robert Evans, allora capo della Paramount Pictures.5 Il progetto iniziale prevedeva che la Paramountavrebbe acquistato i diritti del film, Evans avrebbe prodotto la pellicola, e John Frankenheimer sarebbe dovuto essere il regista.6 Frankenheimer fu in seguito sostituito da Dick Richards, mentre Dustin Hoffman venne considerato per il ruolo principale.6 Dopo che la Paramount rifiutò di ingaggiare Hoffman, Hjortsberg contattò Robert Redford e iniziò ad abbozzare la sceneggiatura. In seguitò rivelò che nessuno studio cinematografico fosse interessato a produrre il film, ammettendo che «"anche con Redford nel cast, i dirigenti della Paramount non erano convinti"»5 A seguitò di ciò, il progetto si fermò. Nel 1985, il produttore Elliot Kastner incontrò Alan Parker ai Pinewood Studios per discutere del film. Parker, che aveva già letto il libro dopo la sua uscita e ne era rimasto colpito, acconsentì a scrivere la sceneggiatura. Egli incontrò Hjortsberg a Londra, prima di andare a New York, dove ultimò gran parte dello script.578 In seguito nel settembre 1985, Parker si recò a Roma per incontrare i produttori Mario Kassar e Andrew G. Vajna. I due acconsentirono di produrre il film tramite la loro Carolco Pictures.789 La pre-produzione iniziò nel gennaio 1986 a New York, dove Parker riunì gran parte del suo gruppo di lavoro, inclusi il produttore Alan Marshall, il direttore della fotografia Michael Seresin, il montatore Gerry Hambling e il costumista Brian Morris.8 Parker ha più volte messo mano alla sceneggiatura originale del libro. Una delle differenze principali fu l'ambientazione:8 mentre il film è interamente ambientato a New York, Parker decise di girare la seconda parte del film a New Orleans, in particolare per le scene dei riti vodoo e dell'occulto.78 Parker ne discusse con Hjorstberg, che acconsentì a spostare il luogo delle riprese. Altra differenza fu l'anno in cui è ambientato il film che è il 1955, mentre nel libro la storia risale al 1959. A proposito Parker disse: «Il 1955 per me appartiene ancora all'epoca della grande guerra; mi riesce molto più facile per gli intrecci narrativi del film ambientare la storia nel 1955 piuttosto che in altre epoche».8 Altre modifiche allo script riguardarono per lo più la caratterizzazione dei personaggi. Secondo il disegno del regista Harry Angel doveva trasmettere una inquietante simpatia allo spettatore;7 inoltre ha voluto ricreare una rappresentazione più realistica di Louis Cyphre rispetto a quella che appare nel romanzo.7 Cast L'attore Mickey Rourke interpreta il protagonista Harry Angel Parker inizialmente voleva Robert De Niro per il ruolo di Harry Angel, ma l'attore espresse interesse ad interpretare Louis Cyphre. De Niro non si preparò per la parte fin quando il regista non lo avesse ingaggiato ufficialmente, sicché Parker lo assunse immediatamente. Anche Jack Nicholson fu considerato per il ruolo principale. Parker lo incontrò a Los Angeles per parlargli del film, ma l'attore declinò l'offerta.8 Parker allora contattò Mickey Rourke, reduce dal successo mondiale con 9 settimane e ½, che invece espresse un forte interesse per la parte e venne immediatamente assunto dal regista.78 Una volta assunto De Niro, varie attrici furono provinate per il ruolo di Epiphany Proudfoot prima che Lisa Bonet accettasse la parte. La Bonet era nota il tutto il mondo per il ruolo di Denise nella sit-com I Robinson, per cui il fatto che avrebbe preso parte al film generò più di una controversia.10 Per prepararsi al ruolo, la Bonet rivelò: «Ho fatto molta meditazione, e qualche ricerca sui riti vodoo. Il mio principale obiettivo era lasciare andare via tutte le mie inibizioni. Dovevo smettere di essere Lisa e lasciare che Epiphany si impossessasse di me».78 In seguito Parker trovò alcune difficoltà per il ruolo di Margaret Krusenmark, fin quando Rourke non gli suggerì l'attrice inglese Charlotte Rampling.78 Nel gennaio 1986, Parker aprì la fase di casting per le comparse a New York, e oltre 1400 si presentarono per ottenere la parte. L'attrice Elizabeth Whitcraft, che aveva ricoperto un piccolo ruolo in un precedente film di Parker, fu assunta per il ruolo della giornalista Connie, che aiuta Angel nelle indagini. In seguito Parker cercò varie comparse per il ruolo dei suonatori jazz di New Orleans. Clarence Brown e Deacon John Moore furono coloro che sostennero il provino migliore. Verso le ultime fasi di casting vennero ingaggiati anche Brownie McGhee, per la parte di Toot Sweet e Dann Florek nei panni dell'avvocato di Louis Cyphre. Robert De Niro interpreta il diavolo Louis Cyphre Riprese Durante la fase di casting, Parker e il produttore Alan Marshall perlustrarono la zona di New York.8 Le riprese iniziarono il 31 marzo 1986 e si conclusero il 20 giugno dello stesso anno.8 Il budget fu di circa 18 milioni di dollari. Le prime scene vennero girate in Elridge Street, a Manhattan, che mostrano le prime immagini di Harry Angel.8 Lo scenografo Brian Morris e il team di trucco impiegarono circa due mesi per ricreare la New York degli anni cinquanta. A causa delle temperature meteorologiche sfavorevoli, gran parte del trucco venne usato per ricreare la neve e il ghiaccio in alcune scene. In Alphabet City, a Manhattan, vennero girate le scene del bar e quella di Angel in intimità con Connie nella stanza del motel.8 La produzione si spostò ad Harlem per girare una scena d'inseguimento prima di dirigersi a Coney Island, dove il cast e la troupe doverono fare i conti con le fredde temperature invernali.23 Questa location venne usata per girare la scena in cui Angel interroga Izzy sulle abitudini di Johnny Favourite, mentre la moglie di Izzy, Bo, si trova in fin di vita nell'oceano. L'attrice che inizialmente doveva interpretare Bo fu sostituita all'ultimo a causa di un infortunio accorso durante le riprese, così Parker la sostituì con la sconosciuta Judith Drake. Si tornò poi a Manhattan per girare la scena iniziale che apriva i titoli di testa.8 Il 17 aprile 1986 a Staten Island vennero girate le scene con protagonista il dott. Fowler (Michael Eggins).8 In seguito in New Jersey dove venne girata la scena della stazione del treno. I giorni del 28 e 29 aprile, ad Harlem venne girata la scena con Rourke e De Niro in chiesa.8 Per la scena del ristorante invece venne scelto un vero ristorante italiano. Il 3 maggio 1986 nella città di Thibodaux, in Louisiana Parker e la troupe scoprirono una piantagione in un villaggio venne usata come base per la casa di Epiphany. Il 13 maggio la troupe trovò non poche difficoltà nel girare la scena del rito vodoo, che coinvolgeva Rourke in prima persona e gran parte del cast principale, tanto che un cavallo venne perfino addestrato a cadere in cima allo stuntman di Rourke.8 Verso l'estate le riprese si spostarono a Magazine Street, dove appunto Morris e la troupe ricrearono l'ambientazione di New York in stile anni cinquanta. Successivamente la produzione giunse a Jackson Square dove, verso la metà di giugno 1986, vennero girate le scene finali, dove Angel fugge dalla casa di Margaret. Fu infine girata l'ultima parte della scena vodoo, coreografata da Louis Falco, il quale fu a sua volta ispirato dopo aver visto una cerimonia degli haitiani.8 La scena più discussa, quella del rapporto intimo tra Angel e Epiphany, fu girata in uno dei motel di Royal Street e richiese quattro ore per essere girata.8 Parker fece in modo di limitare il numero di membri della troupe presenti durante le riprese della scena includendo oltre a lui, il montatore Michael Seresin, e due assistenti operatori.8 Per mettere a loro agio i due attori, Parker mise su della musica. In seguito la produzione tornò a New Orleans, dove girò un'altra scena importante, quella del flashback a Times Square nel 1943. La troupe inoltre scoprì un deposito di bus, utilizzato per girare la scena della morte di Ethan Krusenmark. In ultimo la produzione tornò nuovamente a Royal Street, dove l'ultima scena girata fu il confronto finale tra Angel e Cyphre.8 Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del film fu composta e arrangiata dal musicista sudamericano Trevor Jones, tramite l'uso del sassofono per le parti jazz e con l'aiuto di Courtney Pine.81112 Parker assunse Jones poiché era rimasto molto colpito dalle musiche da lui composte per il film A 30 secondi dalla fine. Tuttavia Jones fu comunque costretto a tagliare alcuni parti delle musiche perché potessero essere pubblicate.13 Jones compose la colonna sonora tramite la musica elettronica e synclavier.14 Parker scelse la canzone "Girl of my Dreams" di Glen Gray come tema ricorrente del film, facendolo persino accennare ad Angel in una scena nella casa di Margaret Krusenmark.11 Il regista voleva che il tema spaventasse in qualche modo lo spettatore oltre allo stesso Harry Angel. Oltre alle musiche di Jones, la colonna sonora comprende anche molti brani blues e performance di questo genere, inclusi "Honeyman Blues" di Bessie Smith, e "Soul on Fire" di LaVern Baker. Brownie McGhee invece intonò "The Right Key, but the Wrong Keyhole" and "Rainy Rainy Day", e Lilian Boutte prese parte come vocalist. L'arrangiamento originale di "Girl of my Dreams" del 1937 viene eseguito alla fine col titolo fittizio di "Life would be Complete" di Johnny Favorite.11 Durante la fase di post-produzione, Jones montò le varie tracce all'Angel Recording Studio, uno studio di registrazione costruito in una chiesa abbandonata a Islington, nel nord di Londra, con messa a punto finale presso la Warner Hollywood Studios, a Los Angeles. La colonna sonora originale venne infine rilasciata tramite Antilles Records.1516 Distribuzione Il film fu distribuito nelle sale cinematografiche statunitensi il 6 marzo 1987, dalla TriStar Pictures, preceduto da un'anteprima tenutasi a New York il precedente 19 gennaio, dove ebbe un'accoglienza generalmente positiva. In Europa venne proiettato per la prima volta nel Regno Unito il 2 ottobre 1987, in Spagna il 23 ottobre, in Cina il 17 novembre, e in Italia il 18 dicembre seguente. Divieti e problemi di censura La Motion Picture Association of America inizialmente bollò il film con un X "rating", vale a dire film vietato ai minori di 18 anni, il visto censura più pesante per un film, poiché solitamente utilizzato per pellicole di sfondo pornografiche.7 Immediate sono state quindi le proteste di vari membri della troupe, in primis di Alan Parker, che dichiarò: «MPAA non può proibire un film come Angel Heart. In qualità di regista ho avuto la massima libertà creativa, per cui se c'è qualcosa di offensivo in questo film, il responsabile sono io».917 L'X rating è dovuto in particolare alla scena hot che vede protagonisti Rourke e la Bonet, nella quale secondo la MPAA, il movimento di natiche del protagonista sia eccessivamente spinto. Il comitato della MPAA si riunì nuovamente per votare il rating adatto; il risultato fu una vittoria risicata per 6 a 5 a favore di riclassificare il film come R-rating, ovvero un più comune vietato ai minori di 17 anni.18 La casa di distribuzione, la TriStar Pictures, rifiutò di rilasciare il film una volta appreso dell'X-rating, in quanto avrebbe sicuramente nuociuto agli incassi del film. Steve Randall, vice produttore esecutivodella Tri-Star, affermò che: «la nostra politica è sempre stata quella di non rilasciare mai film in X-rating». Poche settimane dopo la votazione dell'X-rating, lo studio era scosso per la decisione dell'MPAA, ma Parker si rifiutò di tagliare parti del film.18 Fu quindi necessaria una nuova votazione da parte dei membri dell'MPAA che per 8 a 6 riconfermò l'X-rating. Parker allora si vide costretto a censurare 10 secondi dalla scena incriminata, per permettere la sopracitata terza votazione che approvò il R-rating con conseguente accesso nelle sale ai ragazzi dai 17 anni in su.19 Tuttavia Parker ha comunque ribadito che le preoccupazioni dell'MPAA furono «uno spreco di forze, inutile e costoso». Edizioni Home Video Angel Heart venne rilasciato in VHS per la prima volta il 24 settembre 1987 dalla International Video Entertainment (IVE).20 Questa versione include la versione censurata, e una integrale comprendente anche i dieci secondi eliminati da Parker.21 Raplh King, vice presidente dell'IVE, disse: «La scena tagliata di Angel Heart è molto provocatoria e a tratti scioccante, ma non vi è nulla di pornografico in essa. Vogliamo dare al pubblico la possibilità di godere il film nella visione originale di Alan Parker, come lui avrebbe voluto che noi lo vedessimo».20 Il DVD del film venne rilasciato il 23 giungno 1998 dalla Artisan Entertainment. I contenuti speciali includono un trailer del film, note di produzione, un making off, e biografie del regista e degli attori principali. Quest'edizione del DVD ricevette numerose critiche negative a causa degli scarsi contenuti speciali. Artisan successivamente rilasciò il video anche in LaserDisc il 18 agosto 1998. Lionsgate Home Entertainment rilasciò nuovamente Angel Heart in formato Special Edition in DVD il 18 maggio 2004. Quest'edizione del DVD contiene materiale aggiuntivo ai contenuti speciali originali, inclusi un commento audio di Parker, una scena commentata da Rourke, una video-intervista con quest'ultimo, e un trailer rimasterizzato. Sempre la Lionsgate rilasciò in film in Blu-ray il 24 novembre 2009. Questa versione presenta il film in alta definizione nel formato 1080p, oltre a contenere materiale aggiuntivo a quello della Special Edition. Accoglienza Incassi Angel Heart debuttò nei cinema Stati Uniti d'America il 6 marzo 1987: alla sua uscita il film si piazzò solo al quarto posto al box office del weekend, incassando $3.688.721 dollari in circa 815 sale, con una media di $ 4.526 dollari per sala.22 In totale il film incassò $ 17.815.632 dollari, ma ottenne un grande successo in formato video rivelandosi uno dei DVD più venduti degli anni '80.2322 Critica Alla sua uscita il film polarizzò la critica, che reagì in maniera mista: Vincent Caby del New York Times apprezzò il montaggio e la colonna sonora, ma criticò l'interpretazione di Rourke definendola «essenziale, incapace di creare alcuno effetto».23 Rita Kempley del Washington Post scrisse che: «''Angel Heart'' è un film troppo stilizzato, e la colonna sonora è incapace di creare quell'atmosfera cupa che il film invece intende trasmettere».24 Pauline Kael del New Yorker criticò invece la regia di Alan Parker, dichiarando che: «Non c'è modo di separare l'occulto dall'incomprensibile... Parker non ha il dono di rendere spaventoso ciò che è semplicemente seducente, e tende a modificare se stesso in un lampo».25 La Kael criticò anche l'interpretazione di De Niro: «È il tipo di breve apparizione di quelle star pigre, un modo blando di sprecare il proprio talento».26 Durante una puntata del programma televisivo Siskel and Ebert and the Movies, Gene Siskel criticò anch'egli il film, mentre il suo collega Roger Ebert fu di parere opposto.27 Nella sua recensione sul Chicago Tribune, Siskel scrisse che: «Parker sembra molto più interessato allo stile del film, tutto questo a danno dell'effetto mistero e del ritmo».28 Siskel inoltre criticò anche la tanto discussa scena hot per non essere «così scioccante come un film dell'R-rating avrebbe dovuto essere».28 Col passare degli anni, il film è stato via via rivalutato sempre più favorevolmente. Roger Ebert sul Chicago Sun-Times diede al film 3,5 stelle su 4, scrivendo che: «''Angel Heart'' è un film a metà tra il thriller e l'horror, ma soprattutto è un grande esercizio di stile non solo di Parker ma di tutti i suoi attori oltre ogni limite».29 Ian Nathan su Empire ha etichettato il film come: «Un diabolico patto tra Rourke e De Niro in forma perfetta».30 Almar Haflidason della BBC scrisse che: «Il film mantiene la suspense in ogni suo punto: tutti gli attori, da De Niro a Charlotte Rampling sono eccellenti, ma la vera star è Rourke qui in una delle sue migliori performance».31 Anche il giornalista Richard Luck ha elogiato la performance di Rourke, definendola la migliore della sua carriera.32 Il sito di recensioni Rotten Tomatoes attesta una percentuale di gradimento del 78%, con una media di voto di 7,1 su 10 basata sulle valutazioni di 23 critici.33 William Hjortsberg rivelò pubblicamente il suo supporto per il lavoro di Parker: «Alan ha realizzato un eccellente script e sono sicuro che sarà un film memorabile. Inoltre la scelta di Robert De Niro per il ruolo di Cyphre è stata un colpo di genio».5Nonostante l'iniziale supporto a Lisa Bonet a prendere parte al film, Bill Cosby criticò Angel Heart definendolo «un modo di sfruttare una ragazza nera per farle compiere riti vodoo e fare sesso a seconda delle decisioni di soli bianchi».34 Riconoscimenti * 1988 - Saturn Award ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista a Robert De Niro ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista a Lisa Bonet ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura a Alan Parker * 1988 - Jupiter Awards ** Miglior attore protagonista a Mickey Rourke ** Miglior attrice non protagonista a Lisa Bonet